mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spugg
|code = P2PSYDA1SY}} Spugg is a Lixer Mixel. Description Personality Spugg is a super-curious Mixel with a rotating head so he can keep an eye on everything going on around him. He can be aggressive towards strangers, but is normally playful and loads of fun once he gets to know you. Physical Appearance Spugg is mostly yellow in color. He has a roundish head with pointed jaws. He has three sharp teeth on his bottom and top jaws, and an eye on each side. He has a mane made out of six alternating yellow and orange points. He has a thin red tongue that points out most of the time. His body is a semicircle with two spines pointing backwards. He has four grey legs with yellow angular feet. His front two feet have two prominent orange toes. At his rear is a grey tail with a large yellow tip. He has a thick black whisker on either side of his face. Ability TBA. Biography First adventures Spugg was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Spugg was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41542 and contains 51 pieces. In-Booklet code Spugg's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is P2PSYDA1SY, which is PupsyDaisy when decoded. Background Information *His name appears to be a mix of the words "spit" and "pug", a breed of dog. *He is designed to look like a Chow dog. As such, he is the only dog-like Mixel to be based on a specific breed. *His head slightly resembles that of a chicken. **His appearance slightly resembles that of a megalania or a chameleon. *Spugg could be loosely based off of a lion or a lizard. *His concept art originally had an all-yellow mane, instead of yellow and orange. This version of him was used in Mixels Rush. *His in-booklet code is a pun on "pup" and "upsy-daisy". Trivia *He is the only member of the Lixers whose name doesn't start with "T" and have that letter also, and is a pun on the name "tongue." He is also the only Lixer without the letter "R" in their name. **Also, he is the only Lixer to have "U" as the third letter in their name. *He has the least amount of pieces of the Lixers. *Unlike the other Lixers, he doesn't seem to be a hybrid of anything. *He is the third dog-like Mixel, following Jawg and Glurt. *Like Scorpi, his head can rotate on an axle. Spugg is the second Mixel to have a head built like this. *He is the first Mixel with a mane. *He has the smallest tongue out of his tribe. *In his LEGO form, one of his lower spikes is facing the left. However, it is facing down in cartoon form. *He is the ninth Mixel to have a tail. **He is also the first Mixel to have a tail that cannot be articulated in any way in his LEGO form. *He and Mesmo have the shortest tails of all the Mixels. *He is the second Mixel to have 4 legs with joints, the first was Boogly. **Unlike Boogly, however, all four of Spugg's legs are ball-jointed. **Due to this, he is the only dog-like Mixel to have jointed feet. *He can Mix with Kamzo, Krog and Tungster in his LEGO form. *He does not speak very much - he more often makes barking noises like a dog, like Jawg and Glurt. **However, Spugg's barks sound the most realistic out of the three dog-like Mixels. ***He also seems to bark more than the other two, as well. Appearances TV series Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Mixel Maker! **Spring Into Action! *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Lixers Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Rotating Heads Category:Mixels with horns Category:Mixels with manes Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Six teeth Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Non jointed tails Category:More than two legs Category:Four legs Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Aggressive Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Dog-Like Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Primitive Mixels